King of Diclonius
by Dogten4
Summary: Lucy is the Queen of Diclonius, but what if there was a king, and what if they grew up together? Read to find out. OCxLucy I own nothing, but the character, Ian.


Chapter 1

Hero

Three Weeks Ago...

It was an average day in an orphanage of Kamakura town. It was lunch time and I was sitting at the same table as Lucy, reading a book. Nobody liked me, but unlike Lucy, everyone was afraid to mess with me. I mean what kid would want to mess with a nine year old boy with straight forward, short, black hair, blood red eyes, and an I'll kill you if you mess with me look?

I tried to stay near Lucy as much as possible, because people don't mess with her when I'm around. In my honest opinion, Lucy is pretty cute, even more so with those horns. I don't know why people treat her badly because of them. I mean, what's so bad about horns? They don't make you evil or anything, just different.

"Hey, Ian?" Lucy said.

I looked up at her and said, "Yeah?"

"Why do you sit next to me?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because I want to," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why do you want to?" She asked.

"Because," I said, a playful smirk on my face.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Lucy said, starting to get angry.

"Well, if you really want to know... it's because I don't want to see you hurt," I said.

Lucy blushed and said, "W-what, do you mean?"

"As long as I'm near you, people won't mess with you," I said.

Lucy blushed more and looked down. "Don't expect me to say thanks," she said.

"I wasn't, but if you ever need help, come to me, alright?" I said.

"O-okay," Lucy said.

The Next Day at 3pm...

I was outside for a walk while reading when I heard someone yell, "Grab him!"

I saved my place with a bookmark and slid the small book into my right pocket before walking towards the voice. When I heard a bark of pain, sounding like a dog, I burst into a full-speed sprint.

When I reached the area the bark and voice had come from I saw the three bullies that always hurt Lucy, and one of them had a puppy in his hand. I slowed to a walk and as I walked I glared at them and said, "Put that puppy down!"

They looked at me with wide eyes before dropping the puppy and running off. I walked over to the tree behind the puppy and sat against it pulling out my book. The puppy came over and sat in my lap. I rubbed the puppy's head and he fell asleep.

About an Hour Later...

I heard a gasp and looked up from my book to see Lucy. The puppy woke up and ran over to Lucy. The puppy pawed Lucy's leg. Lucy crouched down to pet the puppy. I put my book in my pocket and stood up. "Lucy," I said.

Lucy looked up at me and said, "What?"

"The three bullies who always hurt you, almost got this puppy today. If I hadn't of heard them, who knows what would have happened to him," I said.

Lucy stopped petting the puppy, blushed, and looked away. "T-thank you, f-for s-saving him."

I gave her a small smile and said, "No problem, Lucy"

Present Date...

Three days after I saved the puppy, he was killed by the three bullies. Lucy then killed them and some girl with her vectors. I know it was her vectors, because I have some too. Seven actually. Six 6 meter long vectors, and one 20 meter long vector, which I call the longshot.

I've been learning how to use my vectors by fighting criminals and cops, anyone with guns. I can now block bullets with my vectors.

Also, I live in a pretty large house, given to me by a gang, who said they didn't want to be indebted to me. Apparently, I saved them when I killed some cops outside a building. Lucky me.

Anyway, I've been searching for Lucy. I got a feeling that she hasn't left Kamakura.

I stepped out of my house in a pair of jeans and a dark gray shirt. Over this I had a black jacket with a high collar.

I was going to go check out an apartment district that I had heard a pink haired, little girl was seen near.

When I reached the area I saw cops had surrounded an apartment building. I saw cops moving up the stairs and someone say through a megaphone, "Give up, we've got you surrounded!"

I don't know how, but I just knew Lucy was up there. I ran forward and used my vectors to launch me off the ground. I landed in front of the door of the apartment the cops were heading towards. I ripped through the door with my vectors and ran through the door. "Lucy! Are you here?" I yelled.

Lucy walked around a corner her eyes filled with sadness, and coldness. "Hey you two are you all right?" a voice called from behind me and I turned around to see two cops.

"I-it's him! Shoot to kill!" one yelled.

They were about to shoot at me when I ripped their heads off with my vectors. "The fools," I said and looked back to Lucy who had wide eyes.

"Lucy, we have to get out of here," I said.

"How?" She said.

"Follow me," I said and ran past her.

I created a hole in the back wall and jumped out, landing outside. I turned up to Lucy who was hesitating. "Jump, I'll catch you. I promise," I said.

Lucy nodded and jumped. I caught her and set her on her feet. "Alright, let's move," I said.

"Okay," Lucy said.

We then ran all the way to my house.

I put my coat on a hook by the door and looked at Lucy, who was just staring at me. "Um, you want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

Lucy shook her head and said, "No, I want to know if you're like me."

"Yep, minus the horns and pink hair," I said.

Lucy just stood there, seeming to be thinking. "Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because I like you," I said.

"W-what do you mean? How can you like someone like me?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Because you're you. I like your pink hair, your horns make you look cuter. Also, I like the way you act, and I also have a feeling that tells me to protect you at all costs," I said.

"Thank you," she said and gave me a hug.

Author's Note

I hope I did well. Tell me what you think. Review if you want me to continue.


End file.
